


Of Nightmares and Phone Calls

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice on the other line was as sugar-sweet as he remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nightmares and Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of something I put on Fanfiction dot net about a year and a half ago. I still like that one better, I think, but I really do like this one.

There's nothing quite like waking up from an awful flashback-nightmare, and Dick Grayson could attest to that. It wasn't something new; he'd dealt with it most of his life. After all, after the deaths of his parents, things just got more and more chaotic for him. 

Tonight, however, was different. This nightmare wasn't a flashback; it felt like it was, though. Unlike most nightmares, the brave and noble Nightwing woke up in a cold sweat and was thankful to be greeted by the oh, so familiar darkness of his room. 

Standing against the comforting blackness stood bright red numbers on Dick's alarm clock that read 10:04pm. After accounting for the recent power-outage that left the clock at the incorrect time, the vigilante realized that it was roughly 3:30am. He groaned and laid back on his bed. 

Suddenly, the darkness was more unnerving than it was comforting. The open windows let in some cooler air than happened to be in his apartment, but the July heat and lack of a reliable air-conditioner made Dick's room chokingly hot. 

After a slight inner battle, he pulled himself from his sheets that had become even more uncomfortable as he laid there and decided that he was up for the day. Still slightly anxious from his nightmare, the room furniture was navigable to the room's exit by instinct alone. 

The light in the kitchen was brighter than usual, or so it seemed, after his eyes had become used to the dark. It isn't like outside when the light and dark are hand in hand under streetlights; this was a sudden change and an uncomfortable one, at that. 

Microwaving coffee was more automatic than challenging, but Dick couldn't shake the feeling that nightmare gave him so he picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. He hadn't even registered who he'd called (hopefully not Tim at this hour, please let it not be Bruce, and Roy will kill me if I've woken him up or interrupted something...)

The voice on the other line was as sugar-sweet as he remembered. "Hello, Dick! How are you?" his lack of an answer cued the lovely lady on the other side of the phone that her friend was deep in thought. "Are you alright? Shall I come to your residence, or-"No, sorry. I was just thinking, that's all..."

It was rare that Nightwing would pour his heart out to anyone, especially after being raised by Bruce Wayne and years of learning how to keep calm, even in the worst of situations. However, when the floodgates open, it takes a lot to shut them. Now-cold coffee was being drank by the shaky-handed young man who was on the phone with one of the few people that he trusted enough to talk about anything;

Kori Anders.


End file.
